


California Stiles

by Tealshirt



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-12
Updated: 2014-01-12
Packaged: 2018-01-08 12:45:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1132807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tealshirt/pseuds/Tealshirt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles sings like an angel, and Derek is sneaky.</p>
            </blockquote>





	California Stiles

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic I've posted. I apologize and I completely blame my sibling for putting the idea in my head at all.  
> Sorry they seem so out of character.I also apologize for the title, I am no good with naming things.

Stiles hummed as he crawled in to his Jeep, getting ready to go home for the weekend. School was boring as usual and he was ready to sleep and play video games provided there were no interruptions; usually of the supernatural variety.

 He situated himself in the vehicle and started it, turning up the radio slightly so he could hum to it. Pulling out of the school parking lot, he turned it up more so he could hear the songs. They were playing a top 25 countdown of newer songs, mostly ones he knew, so he sang along to a few tapping his hands on the steering wheel and nodding softly to the music. Nearly home, a song came on that reminded him of Lydia, lyric wise.

 "...I know a place, where the grass is really greener, one wet and wild...” he sang loudly, belting out the lyrics to the chorus as it came on.

Stiles turned off the Jeep and grabbed his things from the passenger seat, getting out of the car still singing, quieter now. Dropping his backpack by the front door and electing to come back for it later after he ate a quick snack, he detoured to the kitchen, heading straight for the fridge. Stepping close, he noticed  a note on the fridge as he grabbed for the door handle. 

_-Stiles, working late. Make sure you eat! Call me later!_

_  
_Stiles sighed, fishing out a snack and eating it quickly before running up stairs and sitting down to start his homework, turning on some music. Doing his homework, he started to drum with his pencils. Of course, with his luck, he would hear the same song twice in one day. Never the less, he sang it regardless.

"Sex, on the beach, we don't mind sand in out stiletto's! Oh oh! We freakkkk in my Jeep! Snoo-" 

"Stiles, what the hell are you singing?" a deep voice asked to his right near his window. 

"AHH! Shi- DUDE! YOU DON'T SNEAK UP ON A MAN WHEN HE IS JAMMING TO MUSIC!" yelled Stiles, switching off the music and spinning quickly towards where Derek was leaning against his window, eyebrow raised. "Don't look at me like that Sourwolf." Stiles glared, 

"What? I'm not doing anything," said Derek, doing his best innocent face.

"Yes! Yes you are! You’re judging me, Derek Hale. Stop it." 

"I'm not, judging you, just baffled. How do you hit those high notes at such a lovely tune?" he asked grinning.

"Oh, haha!. And for you information, I sing like an angel." said Stiles crossing his arms.

Derek nodded at Stiles, eyebrows raised high on his forehead. 

"Getting away from the subject of my song choices, what does your wolfy self need?" Stiles asked, spinning his chair. 

"Pack meeting next week. I would have texted you but my phone was unceremoniously dropped by Isaac into the sink. And by dropped I mean he threw my phone in the sink." 

"Well that seems kinda weird. Why did he throw your phone in the sink?" 

"I have no idea," admitted Derek, shifting his footing back towards the window. 

"Hmmm..." Stiles stopped spinning his chair and looked towards Derek. "Do you have somewhere to be Sourwolf?"

"Yeah, I have other stops to make." he said, opening Stiles window. 

"Okay, Later dude." Stiles said switching his music back on and continuing his homework.

"And Stiles?" 

"Hmm, yeah?" Stiles turned to look at Derek who was smiling softly at him. "What?" 

"You really do have a voice like an angel." Derek said before hoping out the window. 

Stiles sat speechless and a little embarassed  for a second before yelling "YOU CAN'T JUST SAY THAT BEFORE JUMPING FROM MY WINDOW!" out the open window knowing that Derek could still hear him. 

“THAT’S NOT FAIR! SOURWOLF. GET BACK HERE!" 

                                                                                                         -The End-


End file.
